House of Marshall
Guild Information Founded: February 2010 Type: Medium to heavy roleplay Faction: Alliance/crossfaction Alignment: Neutral good Site: http://houseofmarshall.wowstead.com Roles High Elder (guildmaster) Elder (officers) Knight (martial instructor) Professor (academic or magical instructor) Squire (martial student) Acolyte (academic or magical student) Student (new to the House) History The House of Marshall was founded by Althwyn Mercier Wildsabre in February of 2010. Until September of 2009, she led the Templars of the Rose, and remained within its ranks for a number of months before opting to pursue a less warlike calling - a love of teaching. Her goal, similarly to the Templars, is to further unify the peoples of Azeroth, and to provide knowledge and training to improve the fortunes of all and assist in rebuilding lands that have been ravaged by war, sickness, and poverty. Althwyn so named the order for her maternal family clan, the Marshalls, a lesser noble family of Lordaeron who commonly took on apprentices within their own and neighboring kingdoms (mostly priests and paladins, with the occasional mage). The two guilds not only maintain friendly ties, but recently concluded negotiations for a strong alliance - being so similar, they are so-called "sister" guilds. About House of Marshall - In Character The House of Marshall's primary goal is to further knowledge among all the peoples of Azeroth, and in so doing, be of benefit to all those who need new knowledge to support and assist their communities. HoM offers training and education in a number of different fields, including weapons training, crafting, history, rudimentary education, holy and arcane magics, and more. Although each instructor within the House of Marshall is given leave to choose which students they will teach (those students they believe will use their knowledge for good and not malign purposes), all are encouraged and permitted to seek out the members of the House of Marshall to inquire about instruction and, where appropriate, their practical skills (such as assisting to rebuild constructs damaged by war or natural disaster, medics to heal the sick and wounded, and so forth). The House of Marshall's secondary purpose is to act as a public relations liason between the Alliance and the Horde, working to unify the populations and endeavor to entreat the people to put aside past wrongs and work together to build a better Azeroth. About House of Marshall - Out of Character Out of character, HoM tends to be a somewhat serious, but friendly, lot. It enjoys both roleplay and PVE activity alike, and houses a number of creative and hardworking people. While each member is different, the members of House of Marshall are more frequently likely to chat in their OOC channel about everyday life than to voice-RP in guildchat; but nevertheless, they are frequently found in the RP community, interacting with others. HoM is a fairly relaxed guild, and somewhat loosely run. While some structure is provided to support the members, the main goal is to have fun! Roleplay Roleplay in HoM is evolving to be a mix of in-character roleplay and storylines carried out on its forums. While HoM mostly roleplays within the capital cities, it is expected that as the group grows, roleplay will take place in many other places as well, including during PVE runs. The colors of House of Marshall are dark red (for the many bloodlines that it comprises) and gold (for honor and good intent). The sigil of the House of Marshall is a scroll (for learning). All who see these colors on a member are encouraged to seek them out for roleplay and questions. The House of Marshall is housed on Theramore Isle, alongside their sister guild, the Templars of the Rose. Study and meetings are commonly held in the library, the barracks, or the inn, as well as martial training. Recruitment Recruitment for the House of Marshall is currently open. Anyone wishing to interview to join the guild should contact Althwyn or Polyhymnia in-game, either by whisper or mail. A new recruit usually remains at the rank of student for one to two weeks, and then is granted either one of the student or instructor roles, depending on their interests and wishes. During your interview, you should express what it is you would like to teach or learn, and allow the interviewer to gain a general idea of your IC and OOC personality. Alliances House of Marshall is currently allied with the following: Templars of the Rose Faction: Alliance Guildmaster: Arialynn Maewood Tears of Draenor Faction: Horde Guildmaster: Kormok Wraithverge Guild Roster Althwyn Wildsabre - High Elder (weaponsmaster) Polyhymnia - Elder (Arcanist, alchemist, Alliance emissary) Proulx - Elder (Librarian, herbalist, holy magic) Rothlienna - Knight (battle tactician) Scaer - Knight (combat training) Amelia - Professor (history, holy magic, combat) Antoj - Professor (history, Ebon Blade liason) Epha - Professor (mentalist and psionic techniques) Koristai - Student (weapons mastery and battle tactics) Aristeides - Student (human culture and history) Guest Instructors Alekxandar